Neighbors
by dezzawho77
Summary: An aspiring writer moves to a quiet California town looking for peace and relaxation, only to quickly realize that she probably won't be getting much of that thanks to her three gorgeous and mischevious neighbors, who, unbeknownst to her, are members of the internationally loved kpop boy band, BTS!
1. chapter 1

"Okay, last one" I muttered, hefting the box and sliding the truck door shut. I blew a stray lock of hair out of my face and glanced up at my new house. It was a pretty huge change from the bustling apartment complex that I was used to, but that was the point, after all.

It still felt a bit unreal, standing here in California, moving into my own house, finally able to focus on my writing and art. Just a few nights before, I'd been working two jobs to pay for my tiny apartment back in Alabama. It's crazy how much a life can be altered in less than a week.

I was suddenly brought back to the present by the sound of a sliding door. I glanced up at my balcony, seeing no one, then looked over to the neighbor's house.

"Oh."

Standing on the balcony of the house next door was possibly the _prettiest_ guy I had ever seen. Korean for sure (my best friend of 6 years was too, I knew the features well). He looked fairly tall, maybe 5'10, with light brown hair streaked through with blonde highlights, and shaggy bangs that nearly hung in his eyes. Eyes that were fixed on me.

Expectantly. Crap. Did he say something? He probably said something.

"Um, hi," I smiled awkwardly.

He smiled widly and nodded, waving. "Hello. New... ah..neighbor?"

Ah, okay, not fluent in English.

I nodded and smiled. "Dezza."

He beamed brighter. "Jungkook!"

Just then his phone rang in his pocket, and I took the opportunity to escape inside with my last box. Great. I moved here to get away from distractions, and my neighbor is freaking model material. He looked pretty young though. So maybe he had school or something to keep him out of my sight. One could hope.

Three hours later, I had most of the boxes put away. Thank heavens for the movers arranging my furniture for me, or it would've taken several days to get everything settled in.

I grinned. Now for the fun part. Exterior decorating. I made a quick trip up to the home improvement store I'd passed on the way in, picking out a doormat, some windchimes, and flowers for the front porch and balcony. It was a good start.

Pulling back up the driveway, I noticed Jungkook on the balcony again, talking to someone on the phone. He didn't seem to notice me this time, and I felt both relief that there hadn't been another awkward interaction, and a twinge of disappointment.

I shook my head at the ridiculous notion, transferring all my supplies to the front porch, and began planting the flowers I'd bought.

I sighed contentedly. Gardening of any sort always made me feel so much better. I'd have to get started on the veggie garden I wanted in the back soon. The big open yard was perfect for it, just enough shade.

Finally, I had the flowers potted and quickly arranged the ones I wanted on the porch before carrying the other two inside and up to the second story. One on each side of the bedroom balcony would be perfect.

I peaked out first, for some reason checking to see if Jungkook was still on the balcony. All clear. I breathed a sigh of relief and slid the door open all the way, stepping out onto the balcony and humming to myself as I hung the first pot securely from the awning beam.

The sound of the neighbors balcony door sliding open made me tense up a little, but I scolded myself internally and finished up. Almost done. I bent to pick up the last pot, then made my way to the other end of the balcony, avoiding looking towards the neighbor's.

But once I had the pot nearly secured, I couldn't help myself.

I glanced over my shoulder and froze, my heart stopping as I caught sight of the man leaning, arms crossed on the balcony railing, looking back at me.

Good god.

He had his hair dyed platinum blonde, shaved close on the sides, but artfully messy on top. And sweet baby Jesus, his _lips._ Never in my life had I seen a guy with such full, flawless, beautiful lips. The man could put Angelina Jolie to shame.

I stood there staring like an idiot for entirely too long before I noticed that he was well aware of the fact. I felt my face flush and I probably looked like I had a third degree sunburn, but his gaze had me frozen like a deer in headlights, my heart stuttering in my chest. I could feel my pulse in my fingertips.

"Oh. Um. Ah. Hi." I said, my voice more than a couple octaves higher than usual.

His lips quirked on the right in a half smile, and he nodded slightly.

He pushed off the railing, stretching his back then reaching up to grab the awning beam. He leaned forward in my direction, not once taking his eyes off of my own.

He was taller than Jungkook, I noticed, by at least a couple inches. Probably just shy of 6 foot, and a bit more solidly built too. I tore my eyes from his, looking down to escape his insanely intense gaze, only to feel my face flush even hotter when I caught sight of the small strip of toned stomach peeking out from under his slightly raised shirt. He broke into a full smile and cocked his head slightly.

Just then, my cellphone rang, startling me out of my daze. I turned to rush inside, not realizing the flower pot hadn't been secured yet. It dropped to the ground below, shattering.

"Mother _fuck!"_ I cursed. I checked to make sure it hadn't hit anything, then ran inside, snatching up my phone and letting my brother know I was busy but would call him back later.

I grabbed an empty box to throw the porcelain shards in and hurried outside, muttering every curse word I could manage on the way. This move was supposed to be peaceful and enlightening. So far all it was was a feverish nightmare.

Then I rounded the corner of the house and stumbled to a halt in disbelief. How? How was it possible? In what twist of fate was it possible that _three_ men of such excruciating beauty just _happened_ to be here at the same time, in the house _right_ beside my own? Sorry, did I miss the part where I was now starring in a Korean romcom?

Because, sure enough, kneeling and cleaning up the mess I'd just made was yet another gorgeous Korean guy. He was more slender than the others, with hair that was short and dark at the back but shaggier and lighter at the front and sides. He glanced up at me with soft brown eyes crowned with long, thick lashes, and smiled so brightly I was instantly put at ease. I smiled back, apologetically, rushing over to help clean up my mess. I picked up a few of the larger pieces, apologizing profusely as I tossed them in the box. He laughed, repeating "It's okay, it's okay," as he followed my example. Grinning, he reached down and plucked one of the flowers from the mess of soil and porcelain, bringing it to his nose and breathing in the sweet scent. He motioned for me to lean closer, and when I did, confused, he quickly tucked it behind my ear and patted my hair.

"It's okay." He said again, still smiling, then gave me a thumbs up. "Very pretty."

My face heated for what felt like the millionth time that day, but I found myself grinning back. What a sweetheart. His smile was contagious.

He bent down and grabbed the last flower, tucking it behind his own ear and waving a finger between the two of us. "Matching!"

I laughed and grabbed the box, kicking the soil off into my grass before carrying it to the trash can. I dropped it in and dusted my hands off, glancing up in time to see the guy wave and step back into his own house.

Back inside, I collapsed in a heap on my bed, face still flushed and heart beating erratically. Three gorgeous faces flashed across my mind and I let out a groan, exhausted. This move was turning out to be a lot less stress-free than I'd hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good night's sleep, I woke with a clear head and every intention of avoiding my new neighbors at all costs. All I had ever wanted was to be a published author and enjoy my photography quietly. Regardless of the somber circumstances that had provided it, I now had the opportunity to fulfill that dream, and that's exactly what I was going to do, damn it.

I took my time in the shower, letting the warm water wash away the last lingering bits of tension, and made up my mind to take two more days off before getting back into my routine and dedicating all my time to my book. Taking the weekend to get my garden started and let my myself relax would be a better idea in the long run.

I dried off, taking an extra moment to lather on my favorite lotion. It'd been so long since I'd had a moment to enjoy even that small luxury.

I stayed in a great mood as I pulled on a simple, green cotton sundress and threw my long brown hair into a loose braid, letting a few pieces stay loose to frame my face. I was never comfortable with all of my hair pulled back. It made my face feel too exposed. In all honesty, I'd rather have it down, but I was looking forward to hard work and warmth getting the garden together.

Deciding against makeup, I simply brushed on a bit of chapstick instead. It's not like I had anyone to look good for anyway.

I beat back the image of a certain three faces before it could fully surface.

 _No one. To look good for._ I told myself adamantly.

I threw on my favorite comfy flats and snatched up my purse, heading down the stairs to the door. Just as I went to grab my keys from their hook-

 _Knock knock knock._

I froze, turning to look at the door as if I could see the culprit through the wood. Which I couldn't. Obviously.

I didn't even have a peephole.

I groaned inwardly and rubbed my temples. Couldn't I have one day without human interaction? Just one? The knocks sounded again, a bit more hesitantly this time, and I shook myself to my senses. There was no point in being rude or ignoring them, whoever it was.

I stepped over, unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

This had to be a joke.

I was being pranked.

There was no other logical explanation.

The man standing on my porch had the sort of uncanny, princely-type air and stature as you'd expect to find in an anime protagonist.

Tall, probably 5'10, and slender, he had brown hair, wide, handsome shoulders, flawless skin, and pretty, almost pouty lips.

He was wearing glasses, a pale pink t-shirt, and slim fitted black pants, and holding a covered casserole dish.

"This can't be serious."

He blinked, confused, alerting me to the fact that I'd spoken out loud. Before he could question me, I plastered on a smile and opened the door farther, stepping out to meet him on the porch.

"Sorry, still not totally awake. Hi, how can I help you?"

He smiled then, and my heart stuttered.

 _Stop. It._ I scolded the pathetic organ.

"Ah, hi," he replied, "I'm Jin."

He bowed his head slightly, a polite gesture I recognized and returned.

"I'm Dezza. I guess you're one of my new neighbors?"

I gestured towards the house next door.

He nodded. "Yes. I live there with my brothers." He lifted the dish in his hands.

"Wanted to.. welcome you."

I suddenly felt extremely rude for making him stand there holding it the whole time.

"Oh, thank you so much. You didn't have to, but I really appreciate it," I babbled, taking it from him and smiling. "Uh, would you like to come in? I was just about to make coffee."

 _Liar_ , my subconscious taunted.

Jin smiled his too sweet smile again and nodded, holding the door open for me to pass through first.

I lead him to the kitchen, placing the dish on the island and starting the coffee pot while he took a seat on one of the tall stools, glancing around.

"Very nice kitchen," he said carefully, giving the impression that he wasn't completely fluent in English quite yet, though he seemed to be close.

I looked around myself. The kitchen was one of my favorite things about this house.

"Thank you," I replied. "It's my favorite room."

He smiled. "You cook?"

"Oh I love to cook! I'm going to work on making a vegetable garden today."

You'd think I'd given the man a puppy, his face was so bright.

"That's so cool."

His accent was so cute I couldn't help but smile at the remark. I distracted myself by lifting the lid of the dish to see if what he'd brought needed to be refrigerated, letting out a happy little gasp when I saw them.

 _Cinnamon rolls._

"You're awesome," I exclaimed. "These are my favorite!"

His face lit up again.

I set aside the lid and went to grab a couple saucers from the cabinet. Sitting the plates down, I turned to pour us both a cup of coffee.

"Do you like sugar or cream?" I asked over my shoulder. "I have french vanilla, mint, blueberry, and hazelnut."

"Blueberry! My favorite," he replied cheerfully.

I brought the cups over to the table, then grabbed the hazelnut for myself and blueberry for him, handing it over as I sat down.

"You can use as much as you like. I hardly ever crave it."

He nodded, still smiling (did he ever stop?), dumping a few spoonfuls into his cup as I set a cinnamon roll on both plates and slid his toward him.

We ate and sipped in comfortable silence, and right as I was thinking how nice it was and Jin was pouring his second cup, another knock sounded at the door.

He stood first. "Probably Tae," he said.

"Flower," he pointed to his ear, clarifying when I looked confused. "Probably to see what's taking long, I should go."

"Oh," I replied, not wanting to admit I was a tiny bit disappointed. "Okay. Thank you for the food. You can take the coffee with you if you're not finished. I have plenty of cups."

I stood, placing our empty plates and my cup in the sink. I might as well follow him out and head to the store like I'd planned.

He opened the door as I grabbed my keys and shouldered my purse, smiling and waving me through first and shutting the door behind us.

He was right, it was the flower boy from the day before, looking a little concerned. He beamed a smile and nodded at me before turning to Jin.

He spoke in Korean, but I could understand enough to know that someone named Namjoon had broke something and cut his hand, and someone named Yoongi couldn't find bandages.

Jin sighed and rubbed his forehead, responding that they would have to go to the store.

"I have a first aid kit," I volunteered.

They both looked at me in suprise.

I blushed. "My best friend from high school is from South Korea. I can't speak it very well at all, but I can understand some."

They both smiled and I ran back inside to hide my blush and grab the kit. I met them back on the porch, handing it over so they could go help their friend. They smiled, and Jin awkwardly shook my hand to say bye, but Tae grabbed me in a quick hug with an energetic "Thank you!" before running off to their house.

My face flamed red hot from the unexpected embrace and Jin cast me an apologetic grimace before heading after him.

I stood there for a moment looking after them before shaking myself from my daze and getting in my car. So much for avoiding the neighbors.

The trip to town took no time at all, and four hours later I had my tomatoes, garlic, carrots, and broccoli planted in their respective rows. I stood, removing my gloves and brushing the dirt and grass from my knees as I admired my work.

"Excuse me."

Startled, I whirled around to find none other than guy I'd humiliated myself in front of the day before leaning against the side of my house. He was wearing loose, low-slung pants and a plain white t-shirt, and his pale blonde hair was slicked to the side today. And I was staring. Again.

"Uh, hi," I managed, averting my eyes.

I couldn't help but despair over how messy I probably looked right now, compared to how effortlessly chic he seemed to be.

"Can I help you?"

He smiled, but it wasn't the self-satisfied look he'd had when he caught me staring yesterday. He looked a little nervous, or maybe embaressed?

"Uh, yeah. Dezza, right?"

I nodded.

"I came to return this, and thank you for letting us borrow it."

He held out my first aid kit, and I noticed for the first time that his right hand was bandaged.

Ah. So this was Namjoon.

I walked over, taking the kit from him and nodding. "No problem. How's the hand?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, thanks. Nothing I'm not used too."

I cocked my head curiously.

He ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"I tend to break stuff a lot."

"Ah. Same," I replied.

"Yeah, I noticed."

I grimaced, my face flushing as I remembered that he'd seen me drop the flower pot from the balcony.

"Well, thanks for bringing the kit back anyway." We walked back around to the front.

He was quiet until we made it to the porch steps. I glanced over to say bye before heading inside, finding him staring at me with that intense gaze again.

"Do I have dirt on my face?"

He laughed. "No, you look fine. But hey. Since you're our new neighbor and all, you should come over tomorrow, let us welcome you to the neighborhood. We wanted to grill out anyway. "

"Oh, uh, thank you," I stammered, caught off guard by the sudden invitation. "But I don't like to impose, really."

He grinned. "Then don't impose. You can help Jin cook. He said you liked to, and he's the only one that would be cooking for the seven of us otherwise."

I groaned inwardly. I didn't want to seem rude.

"Come on," he coaxed. "Please?"

I sighed. "Okay. Fine."

He beamed triumphantly, wrapping me into a sidehug before saying he'd go let the others know and jogging back to his house.

Christ, what was up with these guys and their complete disregard for my bubble?

I dragged myself inside and slumped onto the sofa, wondering what the hell I'd just gotten myself into.

The conversation replayed in my head.

Wait.

I froze.

Did he say "the seven of us"?


	3. Chapter 3

_"I don't know if this is a good idea..."_

 _The whispered words barely made it past my lips._

 _A glimmer of uncertainty flashed in his eyes as he gazed down into my own._

 _Jin swallowed and glanced away, and I started to move from my spot between his too-near body and the wall behind me._

 _He wasn't going to let me go that easily._

 _Before I could even manage a gasp, he'd gripped my waist with one hand and shoved me back against the wall, just rough enough to let a sliver of his desire show through his gentlemanly exterior._

 _He moved even closer, cutting short any idea I might have had of trying to leave this spot again._

 _He rested the forearm of his free hand against the wall above my head and leaned in slowly, never taking his eyes from my own._

 _I couldn't breathe. My heart beat erratically in every vein of my body, and everything was so hot, the atmosphere too thick._

 _My lips parted slightly to allow more air into my lungs, and his eyes finally left my own, locking on my lips. His gaze was intense and hazy and hungry and nervous, all at once._

 _He lowered his head further, slowly, his perfect lips only a mere couple inches from my burning face now. They parted, barely, mirroring my own._

 _My eyes drifted closed and his forehead came to rest gently against mine. For a few heavy, feverish moments, that's how we stayed, his skin against mine, our bodies centimeters away from pressing into each other, our lips close enough to feel each other's every breath against our cheeks._

 _"Why?" he whispered, his voice shaking just slightly, his words ghosting against my cheek._

 _I opened my eyes and took in the too-calm expression on his handsome face. Seeing him so serious did something to my heart. I wanted his smile back but didn't know how to bring it out._

 _"Why?" I managed, not understanding what he meant._

 _It earned me a smile, but it wasn't the cheerful one that I missed. It seemed sad._

 _His eyes met mine again. "Why wouldn't this be a good idea?"_

 _His fingers gripped my waist a little tighter and my breath caught, my eyes half closing again as his chest brushed lightly against mine beneath the thin cloth of our shirts._

 _His smile slowly grew more confident and his thumb traced back and forth along the bottom of my ribs, sending delicious tremors across my skin._

 _"Because from where I'm standing," he breathed, "it looks like the best idea I've had since I met you."_

 _His face lowered again, but not to my mouth. His soft lips skimmed my cheek and came to rest against my ear as he sighed, and my blood caught fire from the feeling of his breath against that insanely sensitive spot._

 _My knees went weak, but I'm not even sure he noticed. His strong grip on my waist held me firmly in place._

 _And then he pulled away and took a step back._

 _I stared at him in confusion and he smiled again, a bit ruefully._

 _"I won't push you. I respect your decision."_

 _I blinked, realizing that I sort of didn't want him to respect my decision._

 _He slipped one hand in his pocket and brushed the other over the back of his neck, clearing his throat and suddenly looking everywhere but at me._

 _"Just know... I plan on getting you to change that decision."_

 _His eyes cut back to me, sweeping from my eyes to my mouth and back up as his tongue eased out to moisten his lips._

 _My face flamed and he smirked._

 _"I will get you to change it. So look forward to that."_

My eyes snapped open, a thin film of sweat on my skin and my heart pounding against my ribs.

 _Jesus fucking christ._ What the hell was that about?

The dream had already started to fade, but the fever remained. I blinked rapidly and ran a hand over my face. I'd had dreams like that before, of course, but never with a man I'd actually met. They usually starred Johnny Depp, or Shemar Moore... or Jason Momoa.

I took another few breaths and shook my head as I climbed out of bed. I was in desperate need of a cold shower.

I had just stepped out and barely had time to pull on an oversized t-shirt and cotton shorts before the knock came at the door.

I skipped down the stairs in a suprisingly good mood, answering it with a smile.

"Tae!" I exclaimed brightly. "What's up?"

His own cheerful smile outshone mine a million times over.

"Are you really coming to have dinner with us?"

I was confused for a moment, and then the events of the day before came flooding back.

Ah. I had said that. A tiny bit of my good mood ebbed away, but looking at the hopeful excitement on Tae's face, I guessed it didn't seem quite so terrible an idea as it'd seemed yesterday.

I grinned and nodded.

He literally bounced and clapped, before grabbing me in a hug that was already over before I could protest.

"Namjoon said so but we thought he was teasing. Jin said he's going to start cooking at 3, if you want to help."

I laughed and nodded again. His energy was infectious.

"Of course I do. Is it okay if I bring some stuff as well?"

His eyes lit up. "Like more food? Yeah!"

I found myself laughing again.

I asked what Jin already had to cook, and Tae named off a couple Korean dishes I was familiar with (including my favorites, spicy kimchi and galbi), then checked if everyone was okay with seafood and liked veggies, receiving another enthusiastic yes.

He finally left after enveloping me in yet another of those two-second hugs that I was quickly beginning to adore.

Shaking my head, I made my way back inside and ran a brush through my mostly dry hair, before searching out my purse and throwing my shoes on.

I glanced over at the neighbor's house as I climbed into my car, waving at Jungkook who was once again on the balcony talking on his phone. He smiled and returned the gesture, then I was off to the store.

Tae had confirmed that there were, indeed, seven boys at the house, so I made sure to pick up twice as many ingredients as I would have normally.

I grabbed lobster tails, along with shrimp, bell peppers, onions, and baby red potatoes to make skewers. It was something I'd been making since I learned to grill, and I'd never met anyone who didn't love them.

After a moment of debate, I also searched out the ingredients for my homeade banana pudding, since Tae hadn't mentioned Jin making any sweets.

Satisfied with my haul, I checked out and hurried back to the house. I was actually a bit excited. I hadn't had anyone to cook for since Hye-ji, my best friend, had moved back to Korea to take care of her mom, and even then I'd only had her and her boyfriend to feed occasionally. I hadn't cooked for a family since I moved out of my parents'.

Smiling to myself, I started to unload the groceries, only to be bombarded by Tae again, this time with Jungkook tailing rather shyly behind him. This close up, I could see he was just as gorgeous as my initial impression of him had seemed, though he had an underlying adorable, almost bunny-like look about him.

I greeted them as Tae took the bag from my hands, telling me to let them help, and passed it to Jungkook, then grabbed another couple bags himself before I could say another word.

I stuttered out a suprised thank you as they went ahead and carried the food over to their house.

Grabbing the last couple bags- the puddding ingredients- I headed inside to go ahead and throw it together, glancing at the clock in the hall to make sure I had enough time to let it chill for a couple hours.

It was only noon, so I was good to go.

About an hour later, I stuck the finished product in the fridge to set and climbed the stairs to my room. I still had a little bit to relax before having to get ready, but I went ahead and dug through my closet for something comfy enough for the heat but also cute enough to make me feel good.

I ended up settling on an airy, slinky blue and black babydoll shirt and soft black shorts, already knowing I just wanted to wear my flats. I had a half dozen pairs of heels and at least as many different types of boots, but this California heat made me cringe at the thought of any extra effort in the wardrobe department. I hadn't even really worn makeup since I came out here, and didn't plan on it tonight either.

Chapstick would do just fine, thanks.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I'd taken a lot longer deciding what to wear than I'd been aware of. It was already 2:15.

I hurridly threw on the outfit and brushed the tangles from my hair, tieing most of the thick, curly mass back in a high ponytail.

After taking a moment to wash my face again, I slipped on my flats, descended the stairs, grabbed the desert from the fridge and was out the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

Some of my excitement started to ebb away to be replaced by nerves as I crossed from my yard to their's. I mentally kicked myself. This was no big deal. I'd hung out with guys before. Granted, Hye-ji had always been there, but with the way she and I acted we may as well have been guys ourselves. This was no different.

Stepping up to the front door, I took a few deep breaths, collecting myself and fighting back my ridiculous nerves.

I wasn't some hormonal teenage flirt, and so far it seemed like the neighbors I'd met so far were genuinely nice guys. Though I still wasn't sure what Namjoon's deal was.

And then there was the fact that I hadn't met the other three yet.

"Knocking would probably help."

My soul left my body as someone spoke from directly behind me. I spun around, nearly dropping the dish in my panic.

Strong hands steadied me, then immediately let go, grabbing the dish from me as well.

"Can't have you wasting food."

I'm sure I was staring.

The man in front of me stood a few inches taller than myself but not as tall as the others I'd met, with a slender frame, fashionably tattered skinny jeans, and a plain, baggy black shirt.

What stole my attention, however, was his shaggy, pale, bubblegum pink hair.

He cocked his head slowly to the side, his eyes squinting a little in concentration as he took in my appearance as well.

A small smirk tipped his lips.

"Do you see something interesting?"

I blinked, feeling my face warm as I quickly lowered my gaze.

"Ah, sorry," I laughed nervously. "Um, I like your hair. I'm Dezza."

His smirk spread to a small smile and he nodded. "I thought so. I'm Yoongi."

He bowed his head slightly before stepping around me to the door, pushing it open.

"It's just me and Hoseok right now, but come on in. Namjoon and Jimin are still at work, and the others went to pick up some last minute stuff for dinner."

I hesitated then nodded and swallowed my nerves, following him inside. Great, no one I'd met so far was here.

I would have been more on edge being in a house with two guys I didn't know, but something about Yoongi put me at ease. He had a no-bullshit air about him that was oddly comforting.

I glanced around as he led me through to the kitchen, setting the dessert in the fridge before sweeping me into the living room.

Another guy was sprawled on the spacious couch, one leg thrown over the arm, playing a game on his phone.

He glanced up as we walked in, quickly sitting up and combing his fingers through his touseled black hair as his eyes passed between Yoongi and myself.

After a brief awkward moment, he beamed at me and bowed his head.

"Dezza, yeah?"

I smiled back and nodded.

"Hoseok? Nice to meet you."

He clammered to his feet, rushing over to clasp my hand, still wearing that contageous smile.

"Would you like something to drink? We have juice and tea. And Sprite!"

I laughed and told him Sprite was fine, since he seemed so excited about it, taking a seat on the couch he'd vacated.

I wasn't really sure what to do with myself, and Yoongi didn't seem to know or care, since he just propped himself against the doorframe and looked at me.

"So..." I ventured. "All of you guys live together?"

He nodded. "Makes traveling and working together easier."

"Cool. What kind of work do you do?"

He eyed me for a moment, seeming to think something over.

"Studio work."

Vague. Okay. I supposed maybe it was too personal a question.

"We do choreography and stuff like that," Hoseok offered, walking over to hand me my Sprite and take the spot beside me.

I stared at the drink. He'd added both a lemon and a lime wedge to the glass.

"Fancy," I grinned.

"Only the best for our honored guest."

I laughed outright at that one. "Honored?"

Yoongi chimed in. "Well, you did willingly agree to cook for us. That basically earns you our undying loyalty."

He pondered something and grinned.

"At least, if it's good."

We all laughed, and just like that, I was completely at ease. Yoongi suggested playing video games to pass the time since the others would probably be a moment, and I proceeded to kick both of their asses in Smash Bros, earning some shocked yet impressed looks and sarcastic bows feigning respect.

We were having such a great time that we didn't even hear the door open or notice the others come in until a round of applause met my third Yoongi victory.

Startled, we spun to find Namjoon and a guy I still hadn't met leaning against the wall by the door as if they'd been there for a while.

I blushed and gave a mock bow, and Hoseok introduced me to the seventh and final neighbor, Jimin.

He had an adorable, innocent looking face complete with round cheeks and an easy smile, and his expertly styled hair was a striking gray. Despite the innocent face, the guy had a suprisingly masculine stature, not to mention a killer jawline...

I stared for a bit longer than was necessary, as I was doing more and more often lately.

He smiled wide, extending a hand for me to shake. His hands were almost exactly the same size as mine, odd for most guys, but it seemed oddly fitting with his youthful appearance.

"I should probably head up to shower," he admitted, not taking his eyes from mine. "I'm all sweaty. Promise you'll still be here when I get back?"

The tease made my face flush and I laughed a bit nervously. "Of course. Didn't they tell you? I'm playing assistant chef for the night."

He raised his perfect brows at the others, almost accusingly.

"I hadn't heard, no."

Namjoon cut him a look. "Well, if you'd come home more than 3 or 4 hours a night to sleep, you'd have known. She's our neighbor, we invited her to dinner. She didn't want to 'impose', so she's helping Jin out in the kitchen."

Jimin glanced back at me appreciatively. "You can cook?"

It was my turn to tease. "I guess you'll find out in a couple hours, huh?"

He nodded again and excused himself to go shower just as the door opened again and Jin, Jungkook and Tae poured in, laughing about something.

They were a bit suprised to see me in their living room, but Tae, at least, recovered quickly, bolting forward to catch me in his signature hug, which I returned this time.

The guy had grown on me, fast.

Jungkook smiled and nodded a bit shyly before asking where Jimin was and rushing up the stairs after him, and Jin smiled warmly and apologized for them taking so long.

"It's us you should be apologizing to!" Yoongi exclaimed in mock seriousness, gesturing back to the television. "Thanks to you we've had our asses handed to us and our pride shredded trying to entertain the girl!"

Everyone laughed and Tae begged to play so I handed him my controller and promised I'd play him after dinner, following Jin back to the kitchen to get started.

After a few moments of washing hands, finding dishes, suppressing unwelcome reminders of the dream I'd had, and him expressing his thanks, we got started. Prep didn't take very long on my part, and I made my way out back to throw the lobster tails and skewers on the massive grill that looked like it must have cost a small fortune.

Namjoon was already out there and had the charcoal going, so I was able to go ahead and throw everything on.

He watched me with a curious look, and I found myself flushing under his gaze.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing or something?"

He startled, as if he hadn't even noticed I'd seen him looking, and it was his turn to blush.

"Ah, no. You look great. I mean, it's fine. What you're wearing."

I nodded. "Uh, thanks."

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted some help or something."

I smiled but shook my head. "I've got it, but thank you. I love working with grills. How's the hand?"

He looked confused, so I gestured to his bandage.

"Oh, yeah, it's good. Thanks again for the first aid stuff. Thought I was gonna bleed out before Jin could get to a store." He laughed nervously. "And uh, sorry for the flower pot, by the way."

My cheeks heated. "W-why? It's not like you made me do it. I'm a klutz. It wasn't your fault."

A knowing smirk tipped his insanely attractive lips.

"Wasn't it though?"

I lost concentration for just long enough for me to brush my hand directly against the grill rack, gasping and leaping away when I felt the sudden flash of pain.

" _Shit."_ I cursed, shaking my fingers as if that would help.

Namjoon rushed to my side as the patio door flew open and Hoseok popped his head out. "What happened?"

He saw me clutching my hand and put it together before we could say anything, ducking back inside.

Namjoon grabbed my hand and snatched his glass of water from the rail beside him amd slowly poured it over my red fingers, cooling the burn a little.

"Told you. Klutz," I groaned.

He tried not to laugh.

"Point proven."

I grimaced. "I should probably head home to put something on this."

"No need," Jin said, stepping onto the patio with a first aid kit in hand. "Picked a new one up today. Someone usually gets burned when we grill."

Namjoon cringed.

Jin sat me down on one of the patio chairs and gently and skillfully spread burn cream over my injured fingers. "It doesn't look like it will blister," he mused, deftly wrapping my fingertips in gauze in a way that wouldn't make using my hand awkward as

I tried not to focus on how his gentle fingers felt on my skin.

By then everyone had made it out to the patio to witness my medical attention with concerned looks on their faces.

"It already feels better," I assured everyone, flexing my fingers once Jin was finished. "I'm fine."

The guys smiled and nodded respectively.

"I dont think it's best for you to take Tae up on that match tonight though," Jin continued. "Best if you don't use your fingers too much."

I glanced over at Tae apologetically, and he made a ridiculously cute pouty face before his bright smile popped back out. "That's fine. Just means you have to come back another day."

I laughed and nodded. "I guess so."

The guys (Yoongi in particular) refused to let me near the grill again, so Yoongi ended up helping Jin in my place. I instructed him on when to flip and season and butter things, and before long everything was heaped on the patio table and we were all fixing plates.

I sat by the pool, kicking my flats off and dangling my feet in the cool water, and the guys followed my example and seated themselves around the edge.

Jin explained to everyone that they could speak Korean around me and I'd still understand, and soon we all lapsed into comfortable company, enjoying the food and how the temperature had mercifully dropped a few degrees.

When everyone had finished their plates I made my way to the kitchen and brought everyone bowls of pudding. I had to coax Yoongi into at least trying it, because apparently he wasn't a huge fan of sweet stuff. The cotton candy hair was a lie.

Once he finally tasted a bite, his eyes lit up and he cleaned the bowl in record time, making everyone laugh and tease.

After the sun had set and the dishes were packed into the washer, Jin brought out and passed around shots of soju, making sure to state beforehand that he only got enough for everyone to have a couple, since they had work the next day.

I took one eagerly; it was something else I had missed since Hye-ji had went home.

Everyone toasted to me and Jin for the meal, and I made sure to include Yoongi since he'd done half my work for me.

I'd started feeling a pleasantly warm buzz by the time someone started playing music.

I layed back and closed my eyes, loving the cool night air and the feel of the water around my ankles, until someone started singing.

I turned my head to see who had such a beautiful voice, my eyes settling on Jimin.

He was sitting a few feet away, leaning back on his elbows, face turned to the sky and eyes closed, the perfect picture of peace.

" _Eonje buteonga jeom jeom,_

 _yeonlakage dwae naega meonjeo."_

I smiled, and then Jungkook joined in, his voice just as sweet, just as flawless.

 _"Niga eopneun goseseon beolsseo,_

 _neol baby-ro bulleo nado cham ugyeo."_

The melody stirred my memory and I smiled. It was a song I knew, one that Hye-ji had sung for me more than once.

Tae and I joined in at the same time, his voice much stronger and deeper than I would have ever expected.

"You're my chocolate, my sweetest chocolate, and I really wanna have you..."

The singing stopped and everyone stared at me, making me blush for the millionth time.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude on your moment. My Hye-ji... my best friend... Taeyang was her favorite. She used to sing it to me when I was... down."

"Don't be sorry," Tae said, at the same moment that Jimin uttered "You're beautiful."

My blood heated as everyone turned to stare at him. He flushed and backtracked.

"Your voice. You have a beautiful voice. Mianhae."

I nodded. "Thanks. Nothing compared ro you guys though. You should seriously look into music as a career."

Hoseok choked on his soju, and the heavy moment was gone as Yoongi beat him on the back.

Jimin looked confused and turned to Jungkook, but Jungkook just shook his head at him and tossed back the rest of his shot.

I glanced at my phone, finding it to be 11:30 already, and sighed, clambering to my feet and brushing my clothes off.

"It's about my bedtime, and you guys said you have work tomorrow, so I should probably head home." I smiled at all of them. "Thanks for dinner, it was amazing... We should do it again sometime."

The way every one of their faces lit up was enough to stop me from kicking myself for letting that last comment slip out.

Everyone scrambled to their feet to head inside, and Hoseok was the first to offer to walk me home. I declined, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I said goodnight to the others at the door and we made our way across the lawn in companionable silence. He waited for me to unlock the door and step inside before waving his hand and stepping off the porch.

Right before I shut the door he turned on his heel and said my name. I looked at him.

"I don't think Jimin just meant your voice."

Confused, I waited for him to continue.

"You're a good person. You have a beautiful heart. I think we can all see that already."

He paused.

"I think after tonight we're all glad that you moved here, even if we don't know you too well yet."

I smiled softly and nodded, blinking back the wetness gathering in my eyes.

"Thank you," I managed. "I'm glad too."

He smiled his ridiculously bright smile and waved the hand that wasn't in his pocket, then turned and jogged back across our yards.

I closed and locked the door before kicking off my shoes, shaking my hair down, and making my way to my bed.

Collapsing back onto my sheets, I let snipets of the day replay through my head.

 _Tae's face when I said I'd be there, he and Jungkook rushing to take my bags. Yoongi's hands steadying me before I could lose my balance, preparing food with Jin. The embaressing conversation with Namjoon, and his careful touch when I hurt myself_.

I breathed deep.

 _Jin's hands holding mine so gently, taking care of me. Yoongi refusing to let me near the grill and taking over for me. The boys' chilling voices. Jimin calling me beautiful and stumbling over his words. The way everyone beamed when I suggested hanging out together again. Hoseok walking me home, making sure I got inside safe, and the words he spoke._

A smile crept to my lips. Maybe these boys weren't nearly the nuisance I'd originally thought they would be. For the first time since Hye Ji left, I felt at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok leaned against the door, calming the rapid beating of his heart for a moment before making his way back inside and to the living room where the others were waiting.

"She okay?" Namjoon asked.

He nodded, brushing a hand through his hair and scrubbing the back of his neck as a slow smile spread across his lips.

"She said she's happy she moved here."

An identical look of suprise spread to equally identical smiles on the faces of his friends.

"Why are we doing this?"

Everyone's gaze shot to Yoongi and then away. The light atmosphere was gone.

Yoongi cast a long, slow gaze over the others. Nobody met his eyes, and he let out a heavy sigh full of the stress that was closing in around him.

"I know we're on a long break, and I know currently our location is private. But do we really want to risk getting close to someone here?"

Still no response, unless you count Hoseok switching his gaze from the wall to the ceiling, or Tae fidgeting with his thumbs.

Yoongi turned to face Namjoon and Jin, leaning against the wall opposite him.

"You're the leader. And you're the eldest hyung."

Both of them flicked their gaze up to meet him.

"Do you really think this is okay?"

Namjoon combed his fingers through his hair, considering, but Hoseok spoke first.

"Nobody even knows what country we're in. ARMY thinks we're on hiatus visiting our families for the year. I know it isn't the best idea, but..."

Jin took over where he left off.

"I don't think we're taking too huge of a risk. She doesn't know who we are. She's a loner. It's not like we're hanging out with her in public or anything."

The others nodded in agreement as Yoongi stared incredulously. "So you're proposing we don't tell her at all? That what, we just make her believe we're normal guys? You don't think she'll catch on? You don't think it's wrong to keep it from her?"

He was again met with silence. He crossed the room and through himself into the recliner, leaning back and draghing a hand across his eyes.

"I just... it would be nice to have a friend."

Everyone turned to Taehyung at the fragile tone of his voice. He didn't raise his eyes from his hands, just took a deeo breath before continuing.

"It's been... I don't even know how long now. Since we've had anyone treat us like everyone else. Since we've had someone know us as people before they knew us as idols. I just..."

He sucked in another breath, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"It feels _nice."_ The last word was spoken as a whisper, but the emotion came out loud and clear.

The others nodded mutely, everyone seeming to understand exactly how their Tae was feeling.

Yoongi stared at Taehyung in silence as flashes from the night played across his conscience. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the same. Tae met his eyes, and Yoongi nodded.

"If everyone feels the same, then... okay."

All eyes snapped to his face, and he couldn't help the gruff laugh that spilt from his lips.

"I get where you're all coming from. I do. And she seems..." he cleared his throat, searching for the right words. "She seems real. Just try not to forget." He eyed each of them individually. "We leave in December, and when we do, we'll be leaving her too."

Their silence was all the confirmation that he needed that his words had hit home, and he slipped out of the chair and retreated to his room for the night.

An hour later and Jin still couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the soju, but he doubted it. He was more convinced it had to do with a certain pair of small, soft hands trembling in his as he carefully doctored them up, or maybe a particularly full, contagious laugh.

He smirked slightly at himself. He really could be ridiculous sometimes. Here he was having known the girl for a whole two days and he was already losing slwwp wondering if she was lonely over there.

He wasn't the only one affected, the others had all made that clear tonigh6t after she'd left. What a curious thing.

Jin couldn't recall a single time when all 7 of them had so absolutely agreed on anything before. Yet tonight, Dezza... it had been unrefuted, even by Yoongi himself.

It hadn't taken Jin long to realize that Yoongi had never wanted to stay away from the girl. No, it was obvious to Jin by the time Yoongi had retreated to his room that he had been using the others adamance for keeping her around to validate his own, making sure that the others felt the same as he did before he decided to let himself grow close to her.

Yoongi's last remark was still a fresh bruise on his heart. He was right.

They were leaving in less than 8 months, and they would undoubtably have to leave everything they had here behind, including any friends they made, and Jin wasn't sure what any of them would do when the time came, or how they would handle saying goodbye to the first person to see them as normal people in over 4 years.

He scoffed at himself, shaking his head in an effort to clear away the depressing thought. He was overanalyzing, thinking way too far ahead.

 _Who's to say she'll even still be around by then?_

That thought didn't help the small ache in his chest that he refysed to put a name to. He groaned aloud, flipping over and burying his face in his pillow. He'd already thought way too much for one night. Whatever happened would happen, and he would accept it and just be thankful for the small break from celebrity life, and the warm slice of home Dezza seemed to offer for himself and the others.

Jin slowly drifted to sleep as, all over the empty house, the others slowly brought themselves to same conclusion. They all knew Yoongi was right, and that this feeling of simple acceptance couldn't last forever.

They all knew that perfectly well, and they told themselves that they were fine with that. That they would be happy with what they could get.


End file.
